Melt (EnglandxReader)
by frozen-hex
Summary: A little song-fic I wrote out of boredom. Enjoy!


AN: I'm terribly sorry if this song-fic was like Iggy's scones. D: This is my first one, so I'll try getting better.

You had to admit, working at Antonio's café was difficult. The seats were never empty, and an infinite flow of customers seemed to pour into the shop every second. But the work had good pay, and the customers often tipped you a decent amount of money. You sighed in relief, since your work day was about to end in about ten minutes. During this time, only one or two customers stumbled into the café, and they were usually business men and women coming home late from work who needed a bite to eat. They often just rushed out of the café after eating, leaving a good tip on the table.

Antonio had left earlier in the day to comfort Lovino, who was suffering from a terrible cold. He had called complaining about not being able to reach the tissues or something, and Antonio went off in a hurry to help him. Although their relationship was quite odd, the two of them got along well quite nicely. Lovino was a demanding and hot-tempered person, while Antonio tended to be more of the easy-going type that is always optimistic, even in the hardest of times.

Untying your (H/C) hair out of its (H/L) ponytail, your (E/C) eyes turned attention to the door. They widened in shock as a messy-haired Brit walked through the frame. Thoughts of the morning suddenly exploded into your mind, making you blush with the thought of them.

_Waking up in the morning, _

_I only had one thought inside my mind._

_Yes, it was you._

The sun had been shining on your face as you woke up from your slumber, a dream about Arthur and you stirring in the back of your mind. You could see his green eyes sparkle with passion as he slowly leaned forward…

"What stupid thoughts I'm thinking…" You mutter to yourself, blushing angrily. Turning to the mirror, you look at your (H/L) hair, and yet another memory bombarded your already busy mind…

_Had a haircut the other day,_

_So you could notice then say to me,_

"_Why the new style?"_

Sighing, you twirled some of your (H/C) locks, which seemed alien to you now that you switched them up in order for Arthur to notice you. Of course, it was rare that the two of you ever got to see each other, but when you did… Time seemed to fly by. You got up, tied your hair into ponytail, and got ready for work. You turn your head to your (F/C) alarm clock, and are shocked that it was only 7 in the morning, two hours before you needed to get to work. You had recently gone shopping the day before, getting a pink skirt and some hairclips to complement the skirt. It was really unlike you, but you had needed some clothes anyways, so you picked up a skirt to wear.

_I put on my pink skirt and flower hair clip._

_I step outside and tell myself,_

_Today, you will see how cute I really can be!_

Going into your closet, you pulled out the baby pink skirt you had bought, which was perfectly undamaged.

"I might as well try this on, since I have some extra time…"

A few minutes later, you were wearing a white blouse stuffed loosely inside of your skirt, and a sunflower hairclip put into your hair.

"Hey, I look pretty cute in this." You comment, twirling around once. It's true that you dress a little more girl-like when you work at the café, since it was under the requirements Antonio had given you when you applied to the job wearing jeans and your favorite t-shirt. But that wasn't the only reason why you dressed lady-like when you went to work…

You've had a crush on your friend, Arthur Kirkland, for a few months now, but you were too shy to admit it. He was a gentleman, thus, he tended to like more mature women. To him, (or at least you thought) you seemed like a friend who he could trust, not a love interest. Always looking forward to the day that he would stumble into the café in the openings of his busy schedule, you dressed as best as you could, without startling Antonio with your wardrobe change. He understood the things that people would do for love, and was quick to catch on who liked who. Every day, you kept your hopes up that perhaps in the last minutes of work, Arthur would walk into the shop, and be startled by your new outfit.

And there he was.

_Melt! _

_I'm melting as I think of you._

_And even so, I'm too shy to say I love you._

You drop your (F/C) hair tie onto the ground, and you hastily picked it up.

"(F/N), nice to see you again." Arthur spoke, breaking the awkward silence between you two. "Mind if I order now? I'm in a bit of a rush…" He mumbled, sitting down in the nearest chair and stretching.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine." You reply, grabbing a menu and giving it to him.

"You look nice today, (F/N). Are you planning to go on a date with someone?" He asks nonchalantly, flipping a page of the menu, his emerald green eyes scanning each item.

"No, it's just that I have to dress up for work..." You answer, trying not to turn pink from his comment. _'I can't believe he just realized me…' _You think to yourself.

"I'll get a black coffee and a slice of angel food cake." He calmly ordered, handing the menu back to you. You nod, and go off to slice a piece from the cake that was in the refrigerator, and also to prepare the coffee. It was odd that Arthur had ordered coffee out of all things… You had expected him to order tea or something. "What a horrible stereotype I am…" You mutter, pouring the coffee into a mug and picking up the sliced cake along the way.

_However, Melt!_

_I can't even look you in the eyes._

_However will I get my feelings across to you?_

_It's you after all that is holding my heart still,_

_After all._

Your hand slightly trembles as you place the cake and coffee before Arthur, and your hands slightly brush his as he receives his order. You hesitantly pull your hand away, and act like you're brushing something off of your apron.

"Something wrong, love?" He asks, his heavy accent making his voice even more irresistible. His bright green eyes meet yours for a second, but you quickly turn your (E/C) orbs away.

"No, Arthur." You reply softly, staring at the floor. Your heart seemed to freeze with those three words that came from his mouth…

He was dressed more formally today, as if he had been at a meeting all day and had just finished it. His navy green suit and black tie were slightly messy and out of place, just like his hair.

You looked back at all the men you had met in your life, as well as some of Arthur's friends.

Francis was an… Interesting man that flirted with any woman he met eye contact with. Your British friend often called him a 'frog-face', but they're relationship was close and the two trusted each other deeply, although it did not seem like it on the outside.

Alfred was a happy-go-lucky American who loved hamburgers and had a passion for heroes. He often complained about how fat he was, but he was very muscular and did not understand that most of his weight _was_ his muscle.

"Um, (F/N), I'm in quite of a hurry tonight, so I'll leave the pay here, okay?" Arthur interjected, placing a few bills and coins on the table, and hurriedly dashing outside of the café before Alfred could eat a hamburger (which was quite fast, you had to admit).

Arthur had left you again, speechless, without saying anything. Was it always going to be like this? Will you ever find love?

Putting the money inside the register, you began to wash any leftover dishes, and began to close up shop.

_Forecast this morning, _

_Was wrong and left me unprepared again, now I'm caught in the rain._

_Could've got an umbrella_

_From a store somewhere and then I heard her sigh._

_I see a girl leave. Oh, was it you? _

After checking that you had locked the door properly, you shoved the keys into the pocket of your blouse, and headed on home. Suddenly, soft drops of rain began to fall on you, and you looked up to the sky as it began to darken, the moon barely shining behind the blanket of clouds in the heavens. You looked up in disbelief as the rain began to get worse. The forecast said it would be clear today! Believing it, you hadn't packed an umbrella, and your house was quite a distance away from the café…

Most of the lights on the street were out, since it was about 10 in the night and no one was open. Cabs never came down this street, and you vowed to your mother that you wouldn't pick up rides with strangers after moving out of the house. The convenience store was basically the only place open at this time, but they didn't sell umbrellas. You walk underneath the covering of the café's door, shielding yourself from the downpour. Plans about staying the night at the café came up in your mind, but it was foolish. The café wasn't open tomorrow, and you didn't have the key.

You watched as the doors of the convenience store opened and closed, single people and sometimes couples entering and exiting the illuminated place. Slight jealousy hit you as all those couples, hands clasped together around their umbrella handle, and even sometimes covering themselves with each other's jackets. You envied how happy they were together. Leaning back against the wall of the café, you hoped that the rain would let up soon so you could sprint home.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

Exiting the convenience store, I look across the street and am surprised by the ongoing rain. When I went in, the sky had been partly cloudy and rain-free…

Then I look over to the café door, to see if it was still open and (F/N) was perhaps serving someone or closing up. My eyebrow went up as I realized there was no one inside, and the lights were off, but a shadowy figure was leaning against the wall, as if it was waiting for the rain to stop. '_Could it be her?'_ I wondered, taking another look at the figure. I pulled out my umbrella with the British flag on it, and extended it so that it could shield me. Those bloody weather forecasters were always wrong, just like Francis when it came to picking out women.

But I couldn't stop glancing back at the figure a few feet away, as if my eyes were magnets attracted to her or something. It seemed so familiar...

"I swear, if that figure is a bloody dealer, I'm going to break his nose…" I grumble, hiking up my shopping bag so I could hold the umbrella. I neared the café, and to my surprise, it was who I expected it to be.

(F/N).

**End of Arthur's P.O.V**

"_Do you mind if I walk with you," as you unfold the parasol._

_I hope you didn't see my face burning red,_

_And now I am falling in love with you!_

"(F/N)?" Arthur shouts at you as he runs closer, a bag of groceries flying as he runs to you, an umbrella in hand.

"Arthur?" You ask, shocked by the fact that he was there. After all, he had left the café in a hurry…

"Why are you standing here? Don't you have an umbrella?" He questions, huffing for breath.

"No. I believed in the weather forecast this morning, since they're almost never wrong."

"Bloody forecasters," He muttered under his breath, looking at the ground. Another train of silence came by, both of you not uttering a word.

"C-can you, walk my home, please?" You finally whisper, breaking the silence.

"Of course. Who would leave a lady as beautiful as you in the rain?" He replies, holding the umbrella so the two of you could walk without getting wet. You step in, thankful that someone you knew was around this hour.

"Ah, do you mind holding this for me?" Arthur begged. "One of the biscuit boxes is slipping out, and I don't want to get them wet." You nod in reply, holding the handle of the umbrella for your friend as he rearranged his bag. He finishes, but instead of letting you carry the umbrella, he puts his hand on top of yours, the heat from his palm warming your cold fingers.

"What are you doing?" You say, thankful for the darkness as you feel your face heat up.

"Noth- You have to get home soon, right? Never mind it, I have to get home also." He covered up, his grip tightening slightly as you two began to walk.

A few minutes pass by in silence.

"You're probably wondering why I left in a hurry earlier, correct?" He sighs, looking quickly at your rain-soaked clothes.

"Yes." You answer, glancing curiously at your friend. Why had he looked at you suddenly? Then you remembered that you had chosen to wear a darker colored bra in the morning, not planning for rain…

"It was because Alfred wanted me to come over and help him with something, but he canceled as soon as I got out of the café. You know how he can be…" He trailed, taking another look at your body, which was shivering. "Are you cold?" He asks.

You did not reply, but took his groceries as he handed them to you. He quickly took off his jacket, and put it around your shoulders. A great warmth made its way around your body as his jacket was placed on to you.

_Melt! _

_Oh, I am hardly breathing! _

_As our hands touch, you'll see,_

_I'm trembling! My heart beats hard._

_All of this just because we're sharing this umbrella!_

_Just nearly close enough, to feel your breath._

_Oh, what to do…_

The rain worsens for a moment, and rouge wind drives you two closer together. A tingling sensation begins to run up and down yourself as his warm breath makes contact with your skin. Your blush worsens, and your heart beat increases. You can feel his heartbeat also, quickening like yours, although not as intensely as yours.

_Oh, please, just stop time forever._

_But I'm so happy now._

_That I could just die!_

A smile appears on your lips, and Arthur looks curiously at you. You wish you could be like this forever, Arthur and you together, in the rain, covered by a single umbrella… Happiness like this hadn't happened to you since the first day of moving out of the house, living in the world free and by yourself.

But your house was approaching, and your time with him was decreasing. You could see your house just a block away... A single question went through your mind like lightning.

Did he want to return your feelings also?

_Melt! The time of parting has arrived._

_Though we will meet again, oh, until then, you'll disappear._

_And again, melt!_

_Oh, please tie us forever!_

_Already missing you,_

_I never want to say goodbye,_

_I take you in my arms and say "I love you,"_

… _In my dreams._

You didn't want time to pass, but you knew that it was time for the two of you to depart. He led you up the steps to your house, and undid his umbrella to step under the roofing. The two of you stared at each other; green orbs gazing into (E/C) ones…

"I'm pretty sure Alfred is going to come to my house, although he said he won't. So I'll be leaving, okay?"

"Okay… See you, Arthur." You sigh, grabbing the keys to your house and unlocking the door. "Wait, what about your jacket?" You ask, looking back at the sandy-haired man.

"I'll get it back from you tomorrow, alright?" He replies, stepping outside into the elements.

You go inside and peek from your curtains, and watch your friend run off into the night. Although your time with him was short, you missed him dearly already.

Taking off the jacket he had put around your shoulders, you notice he corner of a (now wet) piece of paper. Pulling it out, you discovered a note made from a small piece of paper. You carefully read the note, trying to make sense of the blobs of ink. Finally, you understood what it meant…

_**I love you.**_


End file.
